The Guardian
by TeresianLion
Summary: this story centers around Feliciana and her siblings, Marisol, Lovino, and Feliciano. They currently live in a cabin in another dimension. Their caretaker? Slenderman :D


Feliciana sighed from where she stood leaning against the railing of a cabin, pushing some of her curly brown hair out of her face. She stared out into the thick forest beyond, which held nothing but trees and bushes. No bears. No deer. No squirrels. No birds. No nothing. It was always like this: silence. The only thing that ever broke it was the sound of the silent wind through the never growing trees and bushes. Never growing. There is no growth for this place.

There is growth for none, save Feliciana and her three siblings, Feliciano, Marisol, and Lovino. They were each brought to this place as young orphans at only a few years of age. Lovino was the first to have been brought here, and in the next month Feliciano was brought here. The following month, Marisol was brought, and then Feliciana the next.

Their guardian, of whom they named "Father", had rescued them all from their orphan lives and brought them here, to this other dimension they name "Home" from the Other Place, the other dimension. For the first fourteen years, the four lived happily in this place, living under the watchful eye of Father.

But now, when Feliciana and Marisol and seventeen and Feliciano and Lovino were eighteen, Feliciana had begun to feel a little...lonely, I assume would be the right word. It was her current emotion as she leaned against the railing of Father's cabin. She had left her adoptive siblings inside to clean the dishes as she gazed out into the unchanging forest, sighing.

'There's got to be something more out there,' Feliciana thought to herself. 'Something beyond Home.'

Feliciana heard the screen door open up behind her, and she was immediately greeted by her sister's annoyed tone.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Marisol snapped.

"Don't you ever want to go somewhere?" Feliciana asked without turning around. She used a voice that was much calmer than her sister's; it was slightly distant as well.

Marisol stopped dead in her tracks, her tone suddenly changing to confusion at her sister's unrelated and random response. "What?"

"Out there, beyond Home. Past the forest and through the trees."

Marisol's voice gradually grew more concerned with each word she spoke. "Feli, what are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Feliciana spun around, looking her sister - of whom was holding a dry glass plate and a hand towel - dead in her hazel eyes with her own amber ones. Her voice had suddenly escalated too. It had changed from distant to want, to need. "I want to go where Father goes! Home is boring and small! Father tells us the best stories of the Other Place! I want to travel there to! I don't like it here!"

"Feliciana!" Marisol shrieked to the tiny 4'5.5" girl. She ran the few steps over to her an covered her mouth with the hand towel. Marisol left her sister's nose open for air, of course. "Don't talk that way! You know Father doesn't like it!"

Feliciana tried to protest, but the only sound she made was a muffled noise. After a short moment of struggling, Feliciana pushed the towel off of her mouth and frowned, saying, "He's not even here! He can't hear me!"

"...you never know," Marisol answered dryly. She gently smacked the plate against Feliciana's arm, her mood changing almost instantly. "Now come back inside; and by the way, I don't want to hear you talk that way again."

Feliciana took the towel from her sister as to help he brothers with the dished, and hung her head. "Okay...but don't you want to go places? Somewhere beside Home?" Feliciana raised her head once more to look at her sister. "I mean, somewhere-" She stopped short, in both walking and talking, as she saw Marisol freeze up.

Feliciana looked in front of her and saw a man standing in Father's cabin. He was wearing a black suit and had extremely long appendages, plus a few extra ones sticking out of his back that he could extend or absorb in his body. He was a tall fellow, about six and a half feet, but could grow to fifteen when he wanted to. Though his body was literally pitch black, his bald head was nothing but pure whiteness. He had no face, but rather the shape, outline, bumps if you will, that formed a face. But yet nothing was there but pure white skin. This being could still see, even though he had no eyes. Smell, though he had no nose. Hear, even though he had no ears, and speak though he had no mouth.

How can Feliciana tell all of this from just looking at him? There's a simple answer for this complicated question.

"Father!" Came Feliciano's excited voice. Within the next second, he had run to Father's side and wrapped his arms around Father, whom was pulling in and absorbing his extra limbs. Lovino and Marisol followed, but with less energy than Feliciano.

"You scared me," Marisol chuckled, burying her face into Father's suit.

"Yeah, you're so quiet," Lovino agreed.

Everyone but Feliciana was hugging Father, and in turn he patted each one of their heads. He even stretched out an extra limb on his back to pat Feliciana's head before pulling it back in. The pats were his version of a greet or comfort.

"Father..." Feliciana whispered. His face looked to Feliciana's, awaiting to hear what she had to say. "Did you hear what I said? Earlier, outside your cabin?"

Slowly, Father nodded. Lovino, Marisol, and Feliciano released him and stepped back, watching and waiting to see what happened. Father, in slow, long strides walked over to Feliciana. He knelt down to her level and rubbed a black hand against her tan cheek.

"Why would you ever want to leave, my child?" Father asked Feliciana telepathically, as that was the only way he could communicate. Everybody could hear him, even though he was speaking only to Feliciana. She responded out loud, for there was no reason for her to respond with her mind unless it was private conversation, then only the two of you could hear each other.

"I...I..." Feliciana stuttered. "I want to visit the Other Place."

"Feliciana, my Feliciana...this is Home. I am Father."

"But Father! You always tell us the best stories of your visits there! Can't I go too?"

Father placed a finger on Feliciana's lips. "Sh... I don't want you to talk about that, okay? This is Home. You don't have to go anywhere else."

"But-"

"I forbid it."

Feliciana pushed his hand away this time to try and protest. "But-!"

"I forbid it!" Father yelled suddenly, his extra limbs bursting out and his whole body growing and claws growing on his hands, his entire being becoming suddenly a thousand times more terrifying. The four adoptive siblings screamed, and that's when Father pulled back and became normal again. "I'm sorry, children. You know how I try to not do that. But...when you think about leaving me...well I just don't like it." Father patted Feliciana's head. "So please don't leave, okay? I trust you." He looked to his other three children. "All of you. I only taught you how to go to different dimensions in case there is an emergency and you need me. It's not for going around and leaving me, Father," Father said, looking at everyone. "Promise you won't leave me."

"We promise," all four of them mumbled, still in slight shock from what they just saw.

Father stood up and held out his hand, extending his pinkie. Feliciana, Marisol, Feliciano, and Lovino all stared at him like he was crazy.

"What're you...?" Lovino started.

"It's a new thing I learned. I was watching the Others and saw them do this as a form of a promise. It seemed really sincere and looked like an almost impossible promise to break. The Others put out their shortest finger, their pinkie, and made a 'pinkie swear'. So," Father put his arm out a little further and closer to the four of us. "Pinkie promise?"

Feliciana, Marisol, Feliciano, and Lovino all put out their pinkies and grabbed Father's all at once. "Pinkie promise!" They all said in unison.

"Alright," Father said after they had all released his pinkie. "I have to go out again."

"Aww!" Feliciano whined. "But Father, you just got here!"

"I know, I know." Father began to walk out the front door. "But I must go. If something goes wrong, you know how to find me." And with that, he was gone.

After a moment of silence, Lovino spoke up.

"Well, are you three going to help me with the rest if these dishes or not?" He snapped.

"Right!" Marisol and Feliciano said in unison, and walked over and began to help their brother wash the dishes.

Feliciana helped to, but she couldn't share her sibling's enthusiasm. Staring out of the window and into the permanently cloudy, gray sky, Feliciana decided that she would get out of Home and visit the Other Place, wether Father approved or not.


End file.
